Right to the Touch
"Right to the Touch" is the first episode of the first season of After The Flash, and the first of the overall series. Its preview aired December 31, 2013. It first aired on January 1, 2014. ''Logline Joe and the team are invited to a headquarters of the alliance of Plumbers, called Resistance. But when Joe takes off and Ethan & Liz go after him, they make an unexpected discovery... Synopsis ' ' ''A peaceful day in Wasteland Central is interrupted by a Necrofriggan flying through the sky, freezing everything in its path. As it rampages through the city, the civilians freak and run all over the place. As he aims at a little boy, a fireball hits him in the face, causing it to crash into a building. Assuming it was another alien who attacked it, it looks the way the it came from, only to find no-one there and have another fireball hit it on the back, smashing it into the ground. A teenaged laugh is heard, and a Sonorosian jumps on its face. Joe: Surprise! Joe unleashes a ear-piercing scream to the alien's face and kicks it far back. He transforms into a Citrakayah and speeds towards the Necrofriggan and punches it in the stomach. He transforms into a Petrosapien and traps the foe in a crystal barrier Joe: I just went hard; diamond hard. Necrofriggan: That was terrible! Joe: Just shut up and focus on who won here. Me, Joe Watts. Meanwhile, A Tetramand/Petrosapien hybrid is wreaking havoc in Basetown, throwing cars into buildings and people, using his enhanced strength to do so. As he laughs manically, Ethan (in his metal form), morphs his right hand into a mace and crashes it on the alien's chest, causing the chest to crack. Ethan: You look shattered! Lemme help you out! He absorbs the material of the hybrid's body and turns into a red cystral-like form and crushes the body to pieces, manically. He laughs and throws the head into the distance. Ethan: Simple. In Liberty City, Liz and her summoned miniature demons are chasing after a Conductoid, who is trying to destroy the giant oil tanker. The Conductoid absorbs an electric car and shoots an electric beam. '' 'Liz:' I don't have the time for this. Demons, attack! ''The demons run to the Conductoid, but are all destroyed by the electric beams. Liz puts on a shocked face, and then frowns. She morphs into Atomix's species and charges a beam. Liz: HA-MEE-NA, HA-MEE-NA, HA-MEE-NA, HA-MEE-NA!! Liz throws a beam that is too strong for the Conductoid to absorb. It crushes him towards the ground, leaving him knocked out. Liz reverts, and looks very excited. Liz: Tomorrow, is the day. Liz walks into the distance. Song The three teenagers are seen walking towards the door to the base, from different places. Waiting there is a fully-grown Helen Wheels, smiling at them. Helen: Welcome, young ones. You must be Joe Watts, Ethan Levin and Liz Shadows. Joe: Totally! Ethan: Last time I checked. Liz: ... Sure. Helen: Follow me. As they walk, they see many Plumbers of different species. For some reason, they also see non-Plumbers looking around. Joe suddenly realises that this 'base' is somekind of tour guide. Helen is seen talking to someone about a Project. Plumber: Helen, Project #10 is complete. However, Professor Fiddleus was found dead at the scene. Helen: But we don't have the time for this. Let's just leave it for now. We need to go. Helen and the Plumber walk off. Joe turns to the other two and puts on a freaky smile. Joe: I have an idea... Ethan: 'I don't like your face; you look like you wanna- 'not looking: The nub wants to check out Project #10. What he doesn't know is that he doesn't have the skills to fight what lurks in the room. Ethan: It's probably nothing. Liz: Are you sure? That thing probably killed that Fiddleus guy. Joe: So what? We can help the Resistance by clearing up uneeded business. It's the most we can do. Ethan and Liz look at each other, thinking. They both look back at Joe. Joe: Well? & Liz: Fine. Joe: Great. They leave for Cadmus. Joe: By the way Liz, did you just call me a nub back there? Liz: Yeah, and? Joe transforms into a Pyronite and flicks a fireball on her cheek. Joe: Don't ever again call me a nub. Joe, Liz and Ethan arrive at a building on fire. All are shocked to see this, and see two Scientists screaming for help. Joe transforms into Astrodactyl and flies up. Liz transforms into an Aerophibian and flies towards Joe. Ethan absorbs some fire and turns into a Flame Form. Ethan: Awesome! I'm like the Human Torch! He uses his Pyrokinesis to fly to the others, only to find Joe taking the scientists and Liz as Water Hazard taking out the fire with her Hydrokinesis. Ethan: 'You're joking. 'a quiet, whiny voice I wasted my abilities for nothing. #1: #10... an absolute beast... He... he... looks... like... #2: Like the one with the J... They point their fingers at Joe, just before they die. Joe looks scared, whilst the other two are just shocked. Joe: What the...? Ethan: This... Resistance... could they have been making a Ben Tennyson clone? Liz: It would make sense as Joe looks just like Ben... Joe: Let's... just find out. You guys just go on... I'll... catch up with you... The two jump into a broken window. Joe, still as Astrodactyl, is still flying, with a worried face. Joe: Do... Do they know who I actually am? That I am a- Ethan: You coming or not? Joe shakes his head to get back into reality. He looks at Ethan, and smiles. Joe: Of course. Joe flies in and reverts. Ethan notices a slender silhouette walk into a elevator, which he is surprised is still working. He walks to it, causing Joe and Liz to follow him. '' 'Joe:' What are you doing, Levin? That elevator shouldn't be working. It should be locked. 'Ethan:' But... I saw something tall... It went inside. I'm following! ''Ethan punches the door, only to fall into the area where the elevator should be, and realise that there is no elevator. Ethan: Oh, crap man! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP! Liz: 'I'm going in; coming in? 'Joe: You had me at 'going in'. Both jump into the hole and go after Ethan. Joe transforms into Bloxx and stretches his hand towards and grabs onto Ethan and Liz jumps unto his back. He throws Ethan unto his back and transforms into Cannonbolt. He goes into ball mode and crashes into a dark room. Liz: It stinks in there... holding his nose: So true. They all look up and see an evil-looking Joe. Joe gets up. Joe: You must be Project #10... sarcastically: And you must be a genius(!) He transforms into Bloxx and transforms again into Bloxx X. He punches Joe so hard blood comes out his mouth and he drops on the ground, unconscious. He does the same to Ethan and Liz, and throw them into his capsule. P10: Seriously Resistance? You can do better! He looks at them with a mad laugh. In the corner, an old, plump man is seen, dead. ['The End]' ''Title The refers to the fact that Project #10 looks so much like Joe. Characters 'Heroes' *Joe Watts *Ethan Levin *Liz Shadows *Helen Wheels *Scientists/Plumbers 'Villains' *Project #10 (Zane) Episode Cryptogram'' The clue is "Completely Swapped" Azmv rh nliv gszm qfhg z xolmv... Category:Episodes Category:MagisterRay212